The Force Unleashed: Skywalker Style
by Tanomonkey
Summary: This story is pretty much the Force Unleashed taking place during the Old Republic. It also follows through the events of ATC and ROTS. Anakin is still a slave in this story, but can he truly ever free himself? All rights belong to Disney... George Lucas. Whatever. Full summary inside :)
1. Chapter 1

Force Unleashed: Skywalker Style

It is the time of the Old Republic. Queen Amidala's ship never landed on Tatooine and Anakin has been trained as a Sith since he was 4. Padme is the Senator of Naboo, just like in the movies, and she and Mr. Skywalker have never met. Count Dooku is also Sidious's apprentice, though he has no knowledge of Anakin. This story begins at the beginning of Attack of the Clones… Suitless Vader.

_ There was a woman. She was screaming, though he couldn't tell why. He could feel the lady's arms wrapped protectively around his body, protecting him from whatever horrors she was experiencing…_

_ "Is this the life you want for your son?" came the kind voice of Sidious. Or was it Sidious? Sidious was never kind. He was always angry with him. Sidious never talked gently or offered help, so how could it be his Master?_

_ "You're right," the woman said. "Take him. Take him to the Jedi. Let him be raised as a free man."_

_ Two hands were dragging him away from the woman._

_ "Don't forget me Anakin!" she cried as she was becoming smaller and smaller. "I love you…"_

Anakin. Now that was a name he hadn't ever heard. His name couldn't be Anakin because he had always been called "boy" or "slave." _I must be hallucinating, _he thought. How could he not be hallucinating? He had been stuck in that wretched pit for nearly 13 days now. Would Sidious come back? Or would he just leave him to die?

13 days chained in the pit without food or water was an impossible feat… for any other man. But he had been trained to tolerate such torture. He had been trained to survive… and survive he would. He had worked too hard to try and get out of this hellhole he had lived in all his life… wherever that was. And if he died, then all his life would have been a waste.

He hated Sidious, but his training had made him loyal out of fear of what his Master would do to him if he dared to disobey. The man practically owned him. He had a slaving device in his body, and if he didn't want to die, then he had to obey or be blown up.

At first, the boy had wanted to die. But when he realized that someday he might get out of there... Wherever that was, he began to train harder. He had been taught to use the dark side, and his hatred for his master fueled his use of the Force. Now he had become more powerful than his Master was, but he didn't dare lash out because of that slave chip.

Now, more about his training. It had been harsh, no doubt. Once, Sidious had thrown him in a cage filled with giant wild birds that would peck you until you died… and he had been blindfolded. The point of the "exercise" was to make him see without really seeing. He had been 14 then. When he messed up, his mistakes were rewarded with brutal punishments that usually included a whip of some sort and then days spent chained up in the pit. He only got fed enough to survive, but his stomach had become used to that. Sometimes, when his Master returned pissed, he would beat the living daylights out of his slave, though the latter didn't know what made him made so angry at times like those.

If he was lucky, he would be punished with Sith lightning. Some days his punishments were taken to the extreme. Like those times when he had been burned with those irons and his Master had just watched with sick pleasure as he screamed. Sidious's magna guards were usually the ones who pressed them onto his flesh.

All in all, he was lucky to be alive sometimes. Like now. Never before had he been left in that pit for so long. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the discomfort in his stomach and burning throat. All his muscles ached from kneeling for so long, leaving them screaming in protest as the pit platform began to rise with a jerk.

He's back… the tortured boy almost thought joyfully. Now came the real point of his stay in the pit. He now had to face the proxy droids since he was weakened. His Master programmed them as Jedi Knights, and he beat them every time despite his lack of nourishment.

He was released from his bonds, though he made no move to stand until he was told to. "You survived," Sidious said. He had never seen the face of his Master. He never looked up that high, but even if he had, Sidious kept his face covered by his cloak. He had no idea who his Master really was.

Sidious seemed to notice his distraction and punished him for it. Blue lightning shot from his finger tips, engulfing his slave's weakened body. He screamed. He knew what he had to do though. Through the pain, he knelt lower, bringing his head to the floor and waiting for his Master to stop.

"Forgive me, Master," he gasped once the old man had ceased his attack. His body shook with fatigue.

"Save your breath slave," Sidious snapped. "This is not why I have come. It is time to test you again."

His two lightsabers were dropped to his kneeling body. "Rise, boy. Show me what you can do."

He picked up his two weapons, igniting them. They were a crimson color… the color of the Sith. But he had never considered himself one of them. He simply did what he had to to survive. Now he knew he had another problem with that situation… he had to face the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy and live.

Master Yoda, despite his shriveled state, was by far the hardest to defeat. The little guy could sure move fast. Master Kenobi and Master Windu were easier to deal with, but not by much. He fought like he had never fought before. He felt the dark side flow through him, willing him to defeat his enemies. Again and again he tried to break their defenses, and after getting a feel for their fighting style, he began to penetrate their lines. A swift stab to the stomach was enough to bring Master Kenobi down. He decapitated Windu, and Master Yoda he managed to cut in half after another few minutes of battle.

When they were all cut apart, he could feel Sidious's eyes on him. "Kneel," he heard his Master say. He didn't hesitate to obey.

"Good, very good," Sidious told his hovering apprentice, though the praise meant nothing to him. "You just managed to defeat the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. You have been trained well."

He just lowered his head more, not wanting Sidious to see the sad expression on his face. "Get up, boy," his Master snapped. He obeyed again. "I am sending you to Coruscant," the old man continued harshly. "There you will be disguised as a Senator's body guard. You will wait for further instructions from me."

What Sidious meant by that was beyond him, but he didn't dare to question his Master. "Yes, my Lord," he replied quietly.

"You will also go by the name Anakin Skywalker." He stiffened. Anakin? That was the name from his vision! How could Sidious know it?

_ Maybe it was him who tricked that woman into giving me to him_, he thought. But he didn't give any indication that he knew anything. Instead he just bowed, ignoring his aching muscles.

"There is a ship waiting for you in hanger 94," Sidious said, turning away. " I will deactivate your chip for now. But I'll be watching you." He paused, a sick grin crossing his features. "Congratulations. You've made it off the Executor."

_ So I've been on a ship this whole time? _Anakin wondered once he made his way from the docking bay and into the dark of space. It was amazing how much hell he had endured on a ship. But he was no longer in that hellhole. He was free… sort of. He was no longer being beaten or suffering daily as a slave to Sidious, but one wrong move could end with him being blown to bits. He had no choice but to obey the Sith.

The coordinates to Coruscant were already set into the navi computer, so all Anakin had to do was make the jump to hyperspace once he was clear. He took some time to search for food, after all he was starving… literally. Anakin was just passing the fresher when he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He had never seen himself before, which was odd.

To say that Anakin was ugly would be a lie. He was very handsome 19 year old. He had baby blue eyes that had become lifeless after all those years of harsh training, and shoulder length sandy blonde hair that was covered with filth from his days in the pit. He had three scars on his face. One adorned his right eye while the other two decorated one of his cheeks. His face was gaunt from starvation, yet that only seemed to make him more handsome. His cheekbones stuck out, and his eyes had sunk in a little. But he still looked perfect despite his skinny state.

That was when he noticed his clothes. They were torn up and covered in blood. His thin form was enough to make anyone suspicious, but his clothes would practically be giving off a warning signal to the Republic. Through the rips and tears of his shirt, Anakin could see how strong he really was. His sculpted stomach held a six pack with rock hard abs, and his chest was toned. His biceps tore at the parts of his sleeves that were still intact. But the atrocities he had endured showed clearly on his skin.

Like that cut he had received from Sidious's lightsaber. It ran down his right side, ugly and calloused from not being healed properly. And the whip scars that crisscrossed on his back; they too were knotted and repulsive. There were those burns from those irons that ran along his upper arms and torso. Plus the cut that ran from his shoulder to his wrist. Sidious had given him that scar with his lightsaber as well. There were other minor cuts on his body that he had earned from training, some in which he couldn't hide. But, it was his arm he was worried about. He didn't want people questioning where he had come from or what had happened to him .

After taking a shower, Anakin checked around the ship and found a spare pair of robes lying in a closet. The top was a dull gray color with a pad that went over his chest. The utility belt hooked onto a black pair of pants ,and his boots were knee high with buckles climbing up their sides. They were black as well. For his forearms, he found a discarded piece of cloth that he tore into two strips and wrapped it around them. His outfit covered most of his scars and made his face look a bit fuller. The plus was that most of the scar on his arm was covered by the wrap. He pulled on some gloves to cover his gnarled hands, and, all in all, Anakin was pleased with his new appearance. He just looked like any normal spacer, except a bit underfed.

It felt good to be clean. His stomach rumbled, but he could find no food, so Anakin shoved away the discomfort away and went to the cockpit to meditate.


	2. Chapter 2

Force Unleashed: Skywalker Style Chapter 2

Padme couldn't be having a worse day. Her friend had died, and her ship had been blown to bits. Then the Jedi had assigned her a bodyguard recommended by the Chancellor, someone she didn't even know. Why would someone want to kill me? She wondered. And why would the Jedi assign me someone _they've _never even met?

Padme had so many questions, but no answers. However, she knew that the Jedi investigating the attempts on her life was going to be Master Kenobi, an old friend of hers. She could use a friend right now.

I can't wait to see him, she thought. It's been far too long…

Obi-wan Kenobi felt awkward as he entered the lift that was to take him to Senator Amidala's penthouse. There was a young man in there. They were silent most of the way up to the apartment, but Obi-wan's curiosity got the best of him. "Who are you?" he asked the young man.

The boy gave him a look with his piercing blue gaze. "No one you need to know," he replied, turning away.

"Your business here is my concern, kid," Obi-wan retorted. "What are you doing in the Senatorial suite house?"

The young man sighed. "If it really bothers you that much," he sighed sarcastically. "I was assigned body guard duties from the Chancellor."

"To whom?"

"Senator Amidala," he replied in that same lifeless tone.

"I am undergoing an investigation on her behalf," Obi-wan said. "I guess we'll be working together. My name is Obi-wan Kenobi."

The kid gave him a funny look. "I know," he said softly, his eyes going glossy. Obi-wan didn't have time to ask what he meant by that because the doors to the lifts opened.

That was strange, he thought as he watched the boy exit into the Senator's suite. I wonder who he is…

The Senator was beautiful, that Anakin had to admit. However, in his opinion, the woman was a bitch. She complained and was rude to Master Kenobi. She pissed and moaned about how she wanted answers now. Obi-wan, inclined to be polite, had tried to reassure her that he would be working as fast as he could. But that hadn't seemed good enough. She wore the most elegant clothes, and Anakin knew that in order to be a Senator, she must have grown up in a rich and influential family. She was, in his opinion, a spoiled brat.

She couldn't possibly imagine a life outside of her precious Senate. Anakin had been raised and trained in a brutal environment, something that had hardened him over the years and had made him despise the rich. According to what his Master had told him, he had been nothing more than a slave before coming into his possession. That meant that life must have been hard for him back then, too. Anakin was nothing more than a slave now, bound to do a Sith Lord's will unless he wished to die.

And, because he didn't, the slave apprentice would "protect" this woman, despite his views on her behavior. As the Captain of her security team and Obi-wan talked with Amidala, Anakin hung back in the shadows, not wanting to be noticed.

When she dismissed herself, Anakin was pleased and half disgusted that the spoiled Senator hadn't seen him.

4 Hours Later

He sat on the couch. Damn, this is comfortable, he thought. Never had Anakin been so comfortable in his life. He had never had a bed. His "bed" had always been the durasteel floor of his cell, and that was when he actually got the luxury of sleeping. His times in the pit were always too painful for him to get any real rest, and he hadn't slept for 13 days now due to the discomfort he had experienced in that hole.

Anakin was sleep deprived and starving, and all he wanted to do was lay down and die on that comfortable sofa. However, he knew he would be awake the whole night in order to make sure that Amidala would be safe.

Obi-wan was checking the cameras as Anakin's eyelids became heavy as he sat on the couch. He struggled to keep them open. The Jedi seemed to notice his flickering eyes. "Do you need to sleep?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he snapped, embarrassed to be showing such weakness.

"My apologies young one," the Master Jedi said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You look tired."

_ That's an understatement_, Anakin thought. He regretfully stood, walking around to try and wake his mind up for the long night of watching the Senator. He could feel Obi-wan's eyes on him, but he refused to meet the Jedi's concerned gaze.

"Are you okay?"

The question caught Anakin off guard. No one had ever asked him if he was okay… not when he was dying from starvation or dehydration. Not when he his back was left in tatters after a long session of torture. Not after a brutal day of training… never.

His Master had always tried to make him a bad person through those atrocious displays, but Anakin had resisted Sidious's attempts to sway him. He had simply done what he had to to survive. To think that the Sith's sworn enemy could possibly care was almost enough to send Anakin to tears. But, he held them in because crying only brought more pain.

"I'm fine," he repeated softly, turning away from Obi-wan.

"Alright," the Jedi said, obviously unconvinced. "I will be out checking the posts. I'll be back as soon as I can, though."

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement. When Obi-wan was gone, he went to go stand on the balcony.

I could end it here, Anakin though ,looking down at the city. I could stop whatever bad things he wants me to do. I could-

"Who are you?"

Anakin whipped around at the sound of the voice behind him. His hands went reflexively towards his hips, looking for his lightsabers. But, they had been removed… for now. It was only the Senator, and Anakin became irritated as the woman stared at him with those demanding brown eyes.

"Your body guard, Milady," Anakin replied once he was sure it was really her he was talking to.

Amidala scowled. 'Where were you earlier?"

"I was there, Senator," he retorted with his own glower crossing his face. "You just didn't see me."

\ "Oh."

_ It's been four hours, and you are now just noticing me? Brat…_

Padme hadn't been tired so she had decided to get a feel for her apartment. She had been startled to see a young man on her balcony, staring down at the city below.

"Who are you?" she had asked, breaking his train of thought. The young man had seemed surprised by her presence. She knew it because of the way he whipped around to face her.

"Your body guard," he had replied, his blue eyes meeting hers.

A frown snaked onto her face. "Where were you earlier?"

"I was there," he replied rather rudely. She was not used to being talked to in such a way. "You just didn't see me."

"Oh," was all the baffled young Senator had to say about that.

The boy glared at her. He was a few years younger than her, with baby blue eyes and rippling arms. He had shoulder length sandy blonde hair that was a toasted golden color. The young man had a few scars on his gaunt face. His cheekbones stuck out a bit, almost as if he hadn't been fed in a while. Also, he looked tired. Very tired.

But he was handsome… the most handsome man Padme had ever met before. There had been many good looking guys who had been of interest, but no one had even compared to this boy in front of her. Also, he had talked to her and told her how she felt without the slightest worry of what she could do to him. She liked that.

"What is your name?" she asked.

The boy hesitated. "My name is Anakin, ma'am," he said, his gaze dropping.

Padme smiled. "It's nice to meet you Anakin," she said. "I'm Padme."

The boy did not reply. She bit her lip at the awkward silence. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. It's the least I could do for someone who is putting their life on the line for me." Padme smiled at him again, but Anakin only gave her a funny look in return. "Well, good night."  
She turned on her heel and strode back to her room. She could feel Anakin's eyes on her as she made her way back through the apartment.

He's so… different, Padme thought as she lay down again for the night. I wonder where he's from?

Anakin was nearly dying by morning. He was so tired, he struggled not to yawn while in the presence of other people. He fought to stay upright, and he battled to keep his eyes open as they made their way to the Coruscant docking bay. He was allowed to sit by the Senator, and she seemed to be able to tell that he was tired. She really had no idea.

When they reached the docking bay, Amidala and her friend Dorme said goodbye to each other. Obi-wan, once again, reassured the Senator that he would be working as quickly as he could. She thanked him and then it was time to go.

Anakin carried the Senator's luggage, his whole body screaming in protest at the additional weight. He was a strong lad, but he was so fatigued it took all his will power not to collapse. When they boarded the refugee transport, he was relieved when they entered their cabin. Their were two beds, one on each side of the room. He set the Senator's luggage aside and collapsed on the bed.

Just 5 minutes… he thought before drifting off into sleep.

Padme turned her back on Anakin for a minute to examine one of the dressers, and, when she returned her gaze back to the young man, she found that he was sprawled out on the bed asleep. She smiled sadly. Padme knew that earlier the young man had been fighting to stay awake. She wondered what had made him so tired and how long it had been since he had last slept.

She approached his unconscious form cautiously and removed his boots. Then she swung his legs into a more comfortable position and put a blanket over him. Anakin looked stressed even when he was asleep. She wondered what the poor boy had been through.

When she was done making him more comfortable, Padme sat on her own bed, taking in her surroundings. The room was dull and the beds weren't terribly uncomfortable. There was a fresher and a single dresser drawer made of a dark wood.

She knew that she shouldn't sneak out without Anakin, but her curiosity got the best of her. So, Padme Amidala tiptoed past her bodyguard and began to look around the ship.

_ There was a blood red blade connecting with his own, and a cackle tang through the air. "Slave, you will never defeat me!" came the taunting voice of Sidious. _

_ He had to beat his Master though. He knew the punishment if he failed. Anakin was thrown off guard when Sidious knocked him under his chin and brought his lightsaber down. The white hot laser slashed into his arm, leaving a long burn along his right limb. _

_ Anakin screamed in agony as his Master dragged his weapon down to his wrist. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. That was when the sickening sound of a whip whistled through the cell. The pain was unbearable. His arm… his back. _

_ Why did he have to be so cruel? Again and again the whip met with his feverish flesh. He jerked every time it met with his skin. He screamed in agony. _

_ Please! _

_\ _Anakin woke with a start. _I'm okay_, he thought taking in his surroundings. He was on a refugee ship and on his way to Naboo to protect Senator Amidala. He was no longer in his cell. He wasn't being tortured by Sidious. He was okay… for now.

The room was empty apart from him. Where was the Senator? As if on cue, Amidala came through the door. Anakin was surprised to see that she was carrying a tray of food. His stomach rumbled. _13 days…_

"Hey," she said softly, setting the food down on the nightstand. "Are you hungry?"

Anakin was about to say no, which would have been a very big lie, when his stomach tightened. He was _starving_…

The smell of the platter wafted to his nose and Anakin almost lost it…almost. He took the tray from the nightstand, ignoring Padme's gaze. The young man tried to control his appetite, but he failed. He couldn't get the food into his mouth fast enough. He didn't want Amidala to ask the question he knew she would.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" she asked with a laugh after Anakin was finished.

Anakin looked away. "About 2 weeks," he replied.

The smile was wiped from the Senator's face. "What?"

Anakin stood. "Don't worry about it," he said, his frustration building up. He had never worried about his lack of nourishment. Well, unless he was actually dying from it. But why would anyone else care? He was just a…slave.

Anakin tried to change the subject. "How long was I asleep?"

Amidala, seemingly frustrated as well, replied despite the fact that she was angry about him being starved. "About a day," she answered. "You sure were tired."

"You have no idea," he replied softly.

There was a silence. And, as much as Anakin hated to admit it, he _was_ warming up to Amidala. She seemed to care about others… and him. That was all so new, the feeling of someone actually being concerned about him. Maybe she wasn't the spoiled brat he had first taken her to be…


	3. Chapter 3

Force Unleashed: Skywalker Style Chapter 3

2 weeks? How could someone survive without food for two weeks?! Did Anakin just not have the credits to buy the sustenance he needed, or did someone force him to go that long without nourishment?

Padme didn't know, but what she did know was that it was wrong either way. Anakin seemed to have been through a lot. Or, at least that was the impression he had given her. She could tell he had by the way he talked and the way he moved and through his hallow and lifeless eyes. She knew it by the way he looked so hungry and tired all the time.

_ He is hiding something, _Padme thought as she watched him dismiss himself from her presence. _But what?_

Again, the Senator didn't know. But, she was more than determined to go and find out.

When Anakin could take Amidala's stares no longer, he dismissed himself and went to go study the ship. He tried to convince himself it would be important to learn about the people and the structure of the vessel, but in all honesty, he didn't care

Anakin just let his feet wander. They took him through the cafeteria and through the upper levels of the ship. He was just thinking about his life when, through the Force, he heard a cry for help.

It was from the Senator.

Padme had just wanted to go and find Anakin when suddenly there were two aliens of some sort, both burly with horrendous faces. She nodded once at them, and tried to continue on her way. But, the aliens seemed to have other ideas. She could practically feel them following her.

When the larger one grabbed her arm, Padme silently plead for someone to help her. "Let me go!" she exclaimed, trying to tug her arm out of the monster's grip.

They began to drag her away. "He-" she tried to scream, but was silenced by a large hand covering her mouth. Tears fell down her face. What was happening?

Anakin followed the Senator's life signature and found her in a hallway being dragged away by two burly aliens. The larger of the two had a hand clapped over her mouth, and he could hear her muffled screams as she tried to get away. Amidala noticed him running towards them and stomped her foot on her captor's paw. The alien hissed and loosened his grip for a moment and the woman escaped. They tried to chase her down, but Anakin was there in front of her, stopping their advances.

Of course, they tried to push him aside, too, but trained Sith apprentice was faster than them. He dodged a fist hurdling towards his face and use the dark side to enhance his own fist as it flew into the alien's stomach. The guy went flying and hit the wall, going unconscious immediately. The littler one charged, roaring in ferocity, and Anakin dodged a few punches before kicking the him under his chin. He felt all the anger coming back to him. All that "training." All those punishments. They all came back in to him in a flood of memories, making Anakin's rage a white hot fire inside his soul.

He kicked the alien again, sending him flying into the floor about 10 meters away. The monster tried to get up to fight the angry boy, but Anakin struck him beneath his chin again. Blood poured from the thing's mouth, but that only fueled the hatred he was feeling.

Again and again Anakin struck the alien's face with his fists, leaving it a bloody mess the ground. Even when it was unconscious, Anakin hit it. That was until a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Anakin," Amidala's voice said softly. "Ani, that's enough…"

He hadn't realized that he was crying. He didn't notice his shaking shoulders and he didn't hear his own sobs. All he saw was the monster he had hurt out of hatred for his master. All he felt was despair to know that he was still Sidious's slave. He would never know anything else.

He looked up into her face. She was pale, obviously scared by the ferocity of his fight with the two aliens, but she met his tear filled eyes with confidence.

"What's wrong?" she asked, cupping his cheek. He flinched, afraid that she was going to smack him. When she didn't, he was surprised.

_ I let Sidious win this round, _he thought grimly. _But I won't let him do this to me again… I promise. _

The Senator was actually concerned about him. He met her eyes. "Nothing," he said after a moment of searching her face. He turned away, and pulling himself from her gentle caress. "Don't worry about it."

Senator Amidala just nodded, throwing one last glance at the two aliens. "Thanks," she said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up."

Anakin became irritated. "What were you doing wandering around by yourself anyways?" he asked with a tint of annoyance lacing his voice.

"Looking for you," she shot back.

"I can take care of myself," he retorted. "I don't need you to worry about where I am or how I'm doing. It's you who obviously can't handle being alone!"

Amidala gaped at him. "Excuse me?" she asked with disbelief. "I have just as much right to wander around as you do… if not more. I was just wondering if you were okay!"

"I said don't worry about me!" Anakin roared, his voice echoing through the hall.

Amidala stayed silent for a moment, studying him. "Sorry I cared," she said softly, turning on her heel and marching back through the halls.

Anakin, inclined to follow her, did so. He wasn't mad at her. He just found it hard to believe that some snobby rich girl could possibly care about him.

A lowly body guard.

A slave….

Every time Anakin said "Don't worry about it," it simply made Padme Amidala worry more. How could Anakin brush off starvation so easily? How could he just cry and say nothing was wrong? He was a mystery, someone bound together so tightly it was damn near impossible to unravel him. She wanted to know him better, but with every attempt she was shut out. He had been very violent in that fight. He hadn't been thinking straight, she could tell by the way he cried when he realized what he had done. But why had he become so irritated with her afterwards? It was almost as if he didn't want her to care. Who had raised him? Who had made him think that it was wrong for someone to care about him?

_ So many questions, _Padme thought again., _But still no answers…._

She was relieved when the refugee transport reached Naboo. It was horrible being crammed in such a small cluttered space with so many people. What was worse was that she had listened to Anakin sleep for the past 3 days, and each night had been a fitful one for him. He was hiding something…

But what?

Naboo was beautiful, no doubt. It took every ounce of his willpower not to stand and stare at the scenery and the beautiful buildings. Padme led him through the gardens a bit too fast. He had never even heard of flowers, but they sure were beautiful. He hadn't ever seen the sun before either… after all, he had been locked on a ship for as long as he could remember. All he had ever seen were the durasteel walls of his cell, training room, and that blasted pit. To think that grass and sun and water that filled the land and flowers existed was just mind blowing to him.

Amidala laughed at his gawking expression. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him.

He blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring. "Yes, milady," he replied. He bit his lip. "I've never even seen the sun before…"

Amidala looked at him. "You haven't? You must have!"

Anakin shook his head. "I was raised on a ship," he admitted cautiously. "I've never been to any planet but Coruscant."

Amidala remained silent.

_ I hope I didn't reveal too much… _he thought. _I would hate to think what Sidious would do to me if he didn't want anyone knowing…_

They remained silent for the remainder of the trip to the throne room. And, when they reached there, Anakin remained silent for another hour while the Queen and Amidala discussed politics. It bored him, but he remained polite.

After that, Amidala came up with the idea that they should go to a place called Varykino, so they did. When they reached the lake house, again, the beauty of it struck Anakin as odd. His whole life had been filled with everything ugly, and to think there were worlds full of beauty made him almost break down and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Force Unleashed: Skywalker Style 4

Over the next few days, Padme found herself alone and without company. Anakin seemed to hide himself from her, and even at meal times he didn't show up. She didn't know if he was eating or not, but one day, when she was tired of being shunned, Padme got a basket of food from the kitchen and went to search for Anakin.

She really wanted to go on a picnic in the meadow, and going alone would be no fun. So, she decided to make her bodyguard tag along. She was surprised to see him on the balcony, staring out at the lake. He didn't seem to notice her either as she slowly approached from behind.

"Hey," she said quietly. Anakin jumped. He whipped around, looking down guiltily when he saw it was her. "Where have you been these past few days?"

Anakin shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he replied softly, lost in thought.

_ That seems to be his line to everything I ask, _she thought grimly. Padme sighed. "I want us to do something together," she said, choosing to ignore his comment.  
Anakin looked up at her. A look of confusion crossed his face. "Why would you want to do something with me?" he asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Why not?" she challenged. Anakin didn't reply. She sighed, frustrated with his lack of response. He was a mystery…

_Why does a Senator want to do something with her body guard? _He wondered as Amidala waited for him to respond. _This woman doesn't make any sense…_

Anakin sighed. 'What do you wish to do?" he asked.

"I want to go on a picnic," the Senator responded chipperly. " Then maybe we can get to know each other better."

Anakin couldn't believe that she wanted to get to know him better, not after his violent display on the refugee ship. That would have been enough to scare anyone off… but not Amidala. Anakin didn't want to get to know this woman better, but what choice did he have?

"I, uh, guess I'll go with you," he said, ruffling his hair nervously.

Amidala smiled. "Good," she said. "I know just the spot…"

"What are they?" he asked, his mouth agape as they made their way to the middle of the meadow. Anakin couldn't believe it. Water? Falling over a rock? It was amazing! Never had he imagined something like that could actually exist.

"They're waterfalls," Amidala replied. "They are beautiful, huh?"

"Fascinating," he breathed.

Anakin spread out the blanket on the grass, his eyes still on the waterfalls. "Where does all the water come from?" he asked.

Amidala gave him a funny look before she replied. "Rivers," she replied.

"What are those?"

Amidala chuckled. "They are like lakes, except they have a current and move."

Anakin shook his head. Something like that actually existed? A lump formed in his throat. He had missed out on so much while he was on that blasted ship… in that prison. It wasn't fair.

_ But you're not there anymore, _he told himself. _You're free… for now…_

"So you say you were raised on a ship?" Amidala asked, breaking his train of thought.

Anakin nodded stiffly. He didn't want to talk about it. "Yes."

"By who?"

Anakin didn't know what to say. So he decided to tell the truth… part of the truth. "I don't know…"

Amidala was silent for a moment. "How can you not know?" she pressed on quietly.

Anakin _really _didn't want to talk about it. At least not with this woman. "It doesn't matter," he said, picking a piece of grass from the ground and twirling it between his fingers.

He knew that Amidala was dissatisfied with his answer, but was glad when she didn't press anymore.

"What about you?" he said, trying to change the subject. "You grew up on this mystery planet. Do you have a family?"

"Do you?" she asked, trying herself to direct the conversation back to him.

Anakin remained silent. He really didn't know whether he had had a family or not. Obviously he had had a mother and father who had made him, but had he ever known them? No.

And what about the woman from the dream? The pieces fit together. He had been a slave, and still was a slave. The woman had been a slave. Anakin? The name from the dream that Sidious had given him? It all made sense.

"I think I had a mother," he said, throwing the grass aside. "But I'm not sure."

Amidala looked at him, and he returned her gaze. "I don't get you," she said. Her brown eyes burned into him. "Was your mother with you on the ship?"

Anakin returned his stare to the waterfalls. "No."

The Senator opened the picnic basket. "How long has it been since you last ate?" she asked, pulling out a sandwich. She held it out to him, and he took it.

"Too long," he admitted, biting into the bread. It really was quite good.

Padme watched as Anakin ate. He wasn't as fast about it this time, but he still didn't eat at a regular pace. When he finished, Padme looked out at the lake. "Do you want to swim?" she asked hopefully.

Anakin chuckled. "I don't know how," he said. Back when he was about 17, Sidious had thrown him into a pool and had watched him as he drowned. Only when Anakin was about to die did the Sith Lord pull him out. He hated being fully submerged in water ever since. Showers were alright, when he got the luxury of taking one, but anything else left him scared.

"I'll teach you," Padme said, a pleading smile crossing her face. "Please?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't think-"

"You're not afraid of water are you?" she laughed. When Anakin swallowed and looked down, she knew that he was. How could he be though when he had grown up on a ship? It didn't make sense.

"Please?"

Anakin looked at her, then sighed. "Fine."

She clapped her hands. She practically skipped down to the lake, Anakin trudging along in pursuit.

When Padme began to remove her dress, Anakin looked away. "What are you doing?" he asked, panicking.

Padme laughed. "I'm not going to swim in that dress!" she exclaimed. "You have to remove some of your attire too… unless you _want _to drown."

Anakin didn't want to undress though. He didn't want the Senator to see his scars. It would only draw more suspicion. But, he didn't want to drown either, and she was already diving into the water.

He quickly removed his shirt when her back was turned and took off his boots and pants. Then he dived into the water as well. Only his shoulders were visible, and Amidala didn't seem to notice his burns. For an hour they swam, and when they were finished, they were both laughing.

They climbed out of the water, Anakin forgetting all about his beaten body. When he bent over to pick up his shirt, he heard the Senator quit laughing and gasp.

_ Kriff_… he thought, straightening up and letting out a deep breath. He lowered his eyes, and turned to face what he knew he must.

\ "What the hell happened?" was the first thing she could ask when she recovered from her shock. Anakin… he was hurt…

He slowly turned around to face her, and Padme saw the burns that ran across his shoulders, arms, and torso. She saw the vicious scar decorating his side. She saw the whip marks that devoured his back and shoulders, and she saw the ugly cut that ran down his right arm. There were fading bruises adorning his protruding ribs. But the worst of it all was the way he once again brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it," he said once again. He slid into his shirt.

"I am going to worry about it!" she exclaimed. She touched his shoulder as he began to put his boots back on. "Please, don't shut me out. Let me help you-"

"I don't need your help!" Anakin raged, twisting away from her gentle hand. "I have survived 15 years without anyone's help! The last thing I want is some rich, spoiled Senator pretending to care!" He stomped away from a crying Amidala, regretting his words. Had he said too much?


	5. Chapter 5

Another week went by, and Anakin did not show his face. Padme was worried about him. Where could he have possibly got all those vicious scars? Who had done that to him? Who would do something that inhumane? She didn't have a clue, but Padme was more than determined to talk it out of him. So she marched up to his door, tired of being shut out and about ready to break it down from her anger at the person who had hurt him. But she ended up hesitating with her hand raised. What could she possibly say to get him to trust her? What little she knew about him told her that he had every reason not to trust anybody. For the heavens sake, he hadn't ever even seen the sun! She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. He was nineteen years old… nineteen and had suffered through what no person should ever have to suffer through. That gave her the courage to knock.

He had just taken a long shower, something he knew he shouldn't have done. It would have displeased his Master, and although the man was far away, he couldn't help but fear him. He shook from guilt and apprehension, remembering the brutal punishments he had received for making mistakes or relaxing. Relaxing was a sign of weakness, according to his Master anyways, and was punishable by being lashed and thrown into the pit. Anakin swore to himself he wouldn't take another long shower again, despite the fact that he and enjoyed it.

He was just buckling his belt when he heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was, and he had known that he would have to face her eventually. He didn't bother putting on a shirt before answering, his secret was already out. Amidala seemed surprised to see him without one on anyways. "Hi," she said awkwardly. "Can I, um, talk to you?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "Please?" Anakin stood aside so that she could enter. She looked around a bit before turning to him.

"How can I assist you, M'lady?" he asked her, his voice empty and devoid of emotion. When he met her eyes, he saw the one thing he found he hated most… pity.

Amidala opened her mouth, obviously looking for the right thing to say."I don't know what happened to you," she began slowly. "Well, I do, but I don't know why. I just want to let you know that not everyone is like that." She met his eyes. "The Republic doesn't believe in slavery, and neither do I-"

"What makes you think I was a slave?" he asked, his voice rising with every word. "What would you even know about it? You don't know me, Senator. And to just make that assumption-"

He was angry because he hated that she was right. He was nothing more than a slave, and she seemed to think so too. He was property, not human. In the eyes of his Master, he didn't have feelings, all because he was a slave… His slave. But she didn't know that. How could she? It was offensive that she had assumed it just because it was clear he had been whipped.

"I'm sorry, it's just with your back-"

"There are other ways one can acquire those kind of marks," he retorted, cutting her off.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she replied quietly.

"Offend me?" he laughed bitterly. "Why would you care? You're a Senator… Me? I'm just a lowly bodyguard… a slave…."

"I just want to help you," Padme whispered, tears filling her eyes again.

"You can't help me," he replied quietly. "No one can help a slave…"


	6. Chapter 6

He_ was back in the pit, starving and dying ever so slowly…._

_ He was 14 and suffering from the wrath of his Master… All he had done was ask, no beg, for something to nourish his famished body._

_ He was 17 and being thrown into a pool. He didn't know how to swim! He was frantically trying to stay afloat as his Master cackled at the sight of his drowning form. Water was filling his lungs…_

_ He was kneeling before his Master, begging for mercy after being lashed for daring to question him about who he was. His back was raw and bleeding… he was trembling from pain and fear of more. _

_ His Master's fingers were shooting lighting at him, and he was screaming in agony. His body writhed at the Sith Lord's feet. Surely he was going to die. Surely no man could endure his agony…_

Anakin woke up, his chest heaving as the visions and feelings of his past flashed before his eyes. When he realized where he was, he began to calm down a bit… but not by much. He put his head in his hands, feeling the mixed tears and sweat drip down his face.

_I will never be free_… he thought. He hated his Master. Even though the man was not there, he was reminded every night of who he was and who he belonged to.

Anakin rolled out of his bed, slipping a shirt over his muscled body and going to stand on the balcony. The moon was always soothing after a nightmare. He could stare at it for hours… and the stars. He had never seen anything so beautiful before. Even the Nubian landscape could not match the beauty of the skies.

He didn't want to sleep again. All it brought was pain. So he decided to sit against Varykino's wall and stare up at the sky until morning came.

SW SW SW

When morning came, Padme found Anakin asleep on the balcony. He looked tired and uneasy even when he managed to get some rest. She didn't want to disturb him, but she couldn't help but to watch him.

She knelt down next to her bodyguard, moving a strand of hair away from his face and gently caressing his cheek. Padme didn't want to be shut out by Anakin anymore. She found that she was constantly worried about him, even though it was supposed to be the other way around. She wanted to save his life, and she felt like dirt because it was he who was supposed to give up his for her. He had no reason to, but she had every reason to save him.

Anakin was right. She didn't know a thing about him or what he had been through. Their lives held no relation. So why did she care so much about him?

Something gentle was touching him… and he freaked. No one ever touched him like that. Anakin opened his eyes, panicking, only to see the Senator kneeling there with a concerned look on her face.

He pulled away, scared that she would hit him for allowing it in the first place. But she didn't… Amidala just looked sad, which only puzzled him further.

"Good morning," she said softly. Anakin just continued to gaze into her face, looking for some sign of anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare-"

"Don't apologize to me," he whispered, looking down.

"Why not?"

Anakin swallowed. "I'm… I'm not worth it…"

Amidala didn't respond for a moment. She clearly was at a loss for words. "Will you eat breakfast with me?" she said at last, choosing to ignore his comment and break their awkward silence. "Please?"

Anakin met her eyes, only seeing a sincere offer. The dream from the night before came back…

His Master had punished him severely for asking for food, even though he had clearly been dying. The pain he had experienced flashed through his mind, and Anakin suddenly felt sick. He stood a bit too quickly before rushing to the fresher and retching up everything he had eaten in the past week. His stomach convulsed, and he heaved and heaved until nothing more was left.

Amidala was there next to him, holding back his hair as he choked on his own vomit.

Anakin hung his head in shame when he was finished, his body finally starting to relax. He felt his stomach tighten, now completely empty again. He was back to starving, but it wasn't something he wasn't used to.

Amidala stroked his hair gently as he felt the first sob escape his lips. Anakin almost felt like she cared… Her touch was soft, soothing, and motherly. Maybe she cared… Maybe the Senator actually cared. And this time, he put his fear aside and chose to believe it.

SW SW SW

As the weeks went by, Padme found herself beginning to worry less about her broken bodyguard. He was opening up to her… She could just feel it. There was still no word about the assassin, but Padme was now wishing that he time with Anakin could never end.

He actually talked to her now. He didn't constantly lock himself away. He ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her, and he was beginning to look healthier too.

As time went by, she began to notice how beautiful he was. She couldn't help but to admire his muscles and scars. Each one just made him more perfect.

She even made him laugh a few times, which made her happy because it was a beautiful sound. Padme didn't ever want him to leave. Where would he go anyways? Back to that ship? That seemed so wrong that she couldn't even imagine letting it happen.

In many ways, he was still a broken man. At night, she would hear him having nightmares. Occasionally a look of distrust crossed his face, and then there was the fear in his eyes when she mentioned the word "fun" or "relax."

But Anakin was warming up to her, she could see it in his baby blue eyes when they were not guarded and wary. It was almost like she was slowly falling for a man she knew she would never have…

He was just pulling his boots off after another day with Padme when he heard his transmitter go off. Instantly, fear crept through him. It could only be one person. He answered it with a shaky hand, revealing a hologram of his Master.

He fell to his hands and knees at the sight of him, bowing his head to the floor. "M-master?" he whispered, quivering with fear. Why would the Sith Lord be contacting him now? It was too risky.

"Slave," the other man replied, his voice venomous and livid. Anakin whimpered at his tone.

"Wh-what have I done?" he heard himself pleading. He began to feel sick again as he remembered the horrible things that his Master had done to him in the past.

"I think you are finding too much comfort in the presence of the Senator," the Sith told his trembling servant. "Don't forget who your Master is, boy. I told you I would be keeping an eye on you, yet you seem to be forgetting who you truly serve. Do not expect your actions to go unnoticed."

Anakin nodded, imagining the horrible things his Master surely had in store for him. "Yes, my Master…"

"Do not forget, slave."

"P-please… I haven't-"

"Silence!" the Sith snapped, his voice shutting his slave right up. Anakin nodded and whimpered again.

Suddenly, no air was filling his lungs, and he knew he was choking. He grappled at his throat, straining to get a breath as his Master slowly squeezed the life out of him. He somehow manage to crawl to the Sith's feet, gasping and pleading in his head for mercy. After a few minutes, he felt his body beginning to shut down, and his vision swam red.

And, just as he was about to pass out, he felt air fill his lungs again. He coughed and coughed, taking in mouthfuls of the sweet sweet oxygen. Anakin was too exhausted from the experience to kneel again before his Master.

"Remember your place, boy…"

Then it was silent aside from Anakin's heavy breathing and occasional cough.

He rolled onto his side, placing his feverish flesh against the floor.

_I will never be free…_

**I think I'm going to have them go to Geonosis next. Any other ideas on where this should go? Thanks for the reviews too. They make me wanna keep writing. I hope you keep enjoying this :)**


	7. Chapter 7

He was shutting her out again, and Padme could have sworn that he hadn't been before. Something had to have happened the night before because that lifeless look had returned to his eyes. He was back to calling her "M'lady" and locking himself away. He wouldn't talk to her about it either.

Padme began to wonder if she had done something… She frantically ran through her head the night's previous events. They had laughed at dinner and talked near the fire until late that night. Anakin had said he was tired, and had gone to bed. She couldn't explain what had happened. His behavior made no sense.

She was just about to go and talk to him when her transmitter blinked and Mace Windu appeared. "Senator, where is your body guard?" he asked her in that deep intimidating voice.

"He's outside," she replied. "What's wrong?"

"We need to speak with him," Windu replied. "Go and get him immediately."

Padme nodded and went to go fetch Anakin.

SW SW SW

When Anakin heard the knock on his door, he almost didn't answer.

"Anakin, please!" Padme called softly. "The Jedi Council wishes to speak with you." He rolled off his window seat and answered the door. Padme looked worried, and he decided to believe her. "Master Mace Windu is waiting," she continued. She led him back to her room where a holographic image of Windu glowed, an impatient look on his face.

"Excuse us Senator," he said once Anakin was in sight.

"No," she replied. "Whatever you have to say, you'll say in front of me too."

Anakin looked down, biting his lip. Why did she want to stay? Windu just glared at her for a moment before continuing. "Master Kenobi's search has led him to Geonosis," the Jedi began. "He had tracked a bounty hunter named Jango Fett there. The man is working for Nute Gunray and Count Dooku. Our contact was cut off with him, and we know he is in trouble." His stern gaze shifted to Anakin. "Your orders are to stay put and protect the Senator at all costs. We will contact you when we return from Geonosis."

Anakin only nodded. "Understood sir."

Mace gave him one last stern look before signing off. But Amidala was on the move the minute the Jedi disappeared.

Anakin followed her. "Where are you going?" he asked as she threw some clothes into a traveling bag.

"To get Master Kenobi," she replied, clearly angry.

"You heard Master Windu," Anakin retorted. "He gave me strict orders to stay here."

"He gave you strict orders to protect me," the Senator shot back. "Obi-wan is one of my oldest friends, and Geonosis is less than a parsec away. If you want to protect me, then you will just have to come along."

Anakin didn't know how to reply. His Master didn't want him to leave Naboo, and he sure didn't want to suffer for disobeying. But he couldn't let Amidala go alone either. He took a deep breath as she stormed past him.

He could either be whipped and starved again, or he could let his heart suffer the loss of the Senator. He hated to admit it, but he cared about Amidala… Padme. She was so kind and caring and beautiful inside and out. His new wounds could heal, but he knew his heart would not. So Anakin swallowed before turning to follow her out the door.

**Ok, so I know this is short, but I will update sooner than soon because I just felt like this was a good place for the chapter to end. Thanks for all your support, guys :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"So what do you hope to actually accomplish here?" Anakin asked once they had safely hidden the ship.

Amidala… Padme, he corrected himself stood, grabbing her blaster and headed for the exit ramp. "To find a diplomatic solution."

Anakin followed her, snorting. "These are bad people, Senator," he told her as they stepped out into the steam. "It's not going to work."

"Words can mean more than violence," she snapped. "But you wouldn't know about that."

She was clearly irritated, and he tried not to take offense to her words. But he couldn't help but to halt in his tracks and look down with shame. Padme noticed that he had stopped following her and turned.

SW SW SW

"Ani, I'm sorry," she said when she saw his shoulders shaking. "I'm not mad, I swear. I'm just frustrated at every-"

She didn't even have time to finish because Anakin was knocking her to the ground and standing over her protectively before she even knew what was going on. Bug like creatures- Genosians, she assumed- were flying all around them, and Anakin was fighting them and winning, even without a weapon.

His movements were graceful yet deadly. Padme grabbed his leg, drawing his attention for a split second as she threw her blaster into his hands. "Run!" he shouted as they began to overwhelm him.

She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't stay there either with no way to defend herself. So Padme threw him one last glance before taking off down the hall.

SW SW SW

Anakin had been winning one moment and losing the next. The Geonosians were everywhere, and they soon overran his defenses. He refused to go without a fight which only caused him to be knocked to the ground. His vision swam, but he managed to see Padme make it through a door before any of the bugs could catch her. The door slammed closed, and Anakin saw a butt of a blaster slam into his face.

Then everything went dark.

SW SW SW

She was caught almost right after she had made her escape. It had been an hour since she had last saw Anakin and Padme was beginning to become concerned about him.

He had been right, but she just hadn't listened. Now he was in danger because of her. Padme closed her eyes and leaned against the cold stone wall of her cell. She began to wonder where Anakin had been taken to, which only made her sick to her stomach from worry.

_Oh Anakin…_ she thought in despair. _What have I done?_

SW SW SW

When he opened his eyes, Anakin knew he was in trouble. He was hanging in a suspension field, arms stretched far above his head and the familiar ache in his shoulders returning.

He could feel his eye beginning to swell shut and the dried blood that cracked from his lips. He looked around. It was dark in the room, but he could feel someone watching him in the shadows.

His thoughts were confirmed when an unfamiliar voice began to speak. "The Force is strong with you, boy," it said. The man sounded calm and confident. Anakin looked around for its source. "But what are you doing all the way out here?"

A shadowy figure stepped forward, revealing an older man with a graying beard, dark eyes, and a lightsaber hooked to his belt. "Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"The real question is who are you?" the man retorted. His head hurt too much to think about anything, so he lowered his eyes and tried to get rid of the agonizing headache he was experiencing. "What could you possibly be doing with a Galactic Senator in this part of the galaxy?"

"I'm her bodyguard," Anakin replied.

"A bodyguard?" the man repeated. "Most interesting. So if I did this-" He shoved a needle into Anakin's neck, pushing the contents of a syringe into his veins. "Surely the Senator wouldn't mind?" Anakin gasped as he wrenched the needle from his flesh. "You have a day to live boy." Dooku stepped up to the boys trembling form. "I know who you are, and what you are. My Master was foolish to waste his time on a slave." Anakin raised his eyes to glare at the man. "There can only be two, boy. A Master and an apprentice. And I, Count Tyrannus Dooku, will be the one to become the next Master."

SW SW SW

Why Dooku wanted him killed when he was going to die anyways was beyond Anakin. But he found himself chained next to the Senator, waiting to be taken out into the execution arena.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered to her as the Geonosian finished locking him up.

Padme smiled sadly. "I'm not afraid to die," she replied. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came into my life." He looked at her confused. "I love you, Anakin."

Her words shocked him. She loved him? What?

Anakin was speechless. What was he supposed to say? The crazy thing was that he loved her too. He never thought he would be able to love someone as much as he did her.

"I am truly, deeply, in love with you," she whispered, leaning closer and looking at his mouth. Anakin leaned closer, too, his eyes only for her pink lips.

And then they were kissing, and Anakin decided he never wanted to stop. Her lips were soft and her kiss was sweet. She was perfect in every way.

Padme was an angel… his angel. And he wanted to treat her like the angel she was forever and ever.

The chariot lurched forward, but they didn't break away from each other until the sun bled through their closed eyes.

_I am ready to die._

_ I will be finally free…_


	9. Chapter 9

The sun nearly blinded him as he broke away from Padme's lips and turned to face death. He was going to die…

His guard undid his bonds from the carriage and strung him up against the large concrete pole. Padme was taken to one side of him and was shown the same favor. On the other side of him, however, he saw Kenobi watching him. "How nice of you to pop in," the older man began sarcastically. "What in the blazes are you doing here anyways?"

"We came to rescue you…"

Kenobi looked up at his chained hands. "Good job."

Anakin grimaced. The Geonosian leader, Poggle the Lesser, stood up and clicked something in his own tongue. Then he heard Dooku say: "Let the executions begin!"

The crowd roared a deafening roar, and three gates were opened. A large rhinoceros looking creature exited, it's ugly eyes blinking at the sun. Next was a crab like animal Anakin knew to be from Felucia, and then came a vicious tiger like thing that attacked the guard poking it.

The three beasts were ushered forward. When the rhinoceros creature saw Anakin, it charged. The slave closed his eyes, not wanting to see it when it crushed him.

He could hear it getting closer, suffering… angry. Just like him.

"Anakin!" he heard Obi-wan cry. The Jedi must have seen his submissive form.

He didn't care though… Not anymore. He wouldn't have to do bad things for his Master. He wouldn't have to suffer anymore…

SW SW SW

Obi-wan panicked when he saw Anakin close his eyes, his body relaxing. The young man was just going to give up? He had seen him kissing Padme… She would be heartbroken if he died.

The Senator was already climbing up the post, fighting the hungry lexu back. He had escaped from the Felucian monster, but Anakin hadn't even tried.

He looked at the beast charging at the young man. It had lowered its horn, ready to make its kill. And then a split second later, Obi-wan found himself running as fast as he could, hands still cuffed as he knocked Anakin out of the way.

The boy's chain was cut off from the post, and he looked up at Obi-wan, dread filling his eyes as Obi-wan's own executor brought it's claws down. The young man threw him off before rolling to his side, narrowly missing the animal's deadly talons.

He fought to regain his breath, but when Obi-wan managed to look up, the rhino like animal was already charging towards Anakin again. The boy didn't see it this time though as he struggled to get to his hands and knees.

He watched in horror as the beast sent him flying through the air, making him land roughly about 20 feet away.

The Jedi didn't have time to see what happened next because he was back to fighting his own battle a split second later.

SW SW SW

"Anakin!" Padme screamed as she saw her love's executor send him soaring through the air. Her body guard landed roughly, though he still appeared to be conscious. The lexu took her diverted attention as an opportunity to try and make it's kill. Padme screamed as she felt the animal's claws sink and tear through her flesh. It took a moment to recover, but her adrenaline caused her to think without a thought of death. She jumped from the post, swinging her body and knocking the lexu to the ground. When she was sure it was unconsciousness, she frantically began to undo her shackles, her eyes flicking to Anakin s she worked. He seemed to be alright but had regained no breath from the impact.

Padme threw the chain from the post, breathing heavily. That was when she heard a _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber.

Thank the gods.

_The Jedi are here…_

SW SW SW

Anakin managed to regain his composure, but he knew something in his side was broken due to the blood leaking from his mouth. He spat it out, wiping his chin with his hand. It didn't matter anymore, he was going to die anyways.

He used every bit of will power he had to push away the agony flaring through his ribs. Then he stood and limped forward. The sound of a lightsaber igniting caught his attention, and when he looked to the main box, he saw Master Windu holding his weapon to Dooku's neck.

The two exchanged a few words before it became utter chaos. Jedi had filled the arena, making the Geonosians flee. Anakin smiled. He would get to witness the death of Count Dooku, who was killing him anyways, and enjoy every moment of it. Revenge. It was something he longed for.

He began to limp forward towards the box, a sick smile on his face, when he heard the gates open again. Thousands of battle droids marched out, and the true fight began…

SW SW SW

It turned out that the Republic had had a clone army. Thousands of them came flying to the rescue right when Dooku was about to kill them all.

Anakin's adrenaline blocked all the pain in his side as he jumped onto one of the Republic's war vessels. Padme was next to him, along with Obi-wan.

The Jedi handed him a lightsaber. "You know how to use this?" he asked as the ship took off. Anakin nodded hesitantly, taking the weapon. "Good, you're going to need it."

What he hadn't expected was to see Dooku flying away… And what Anakin really hadn't planned on was Padme falling out of the ship. He wanted to go after her, but Obi-wan needed him, too.

Also, there was the fact that he wanted to kill Dooku so badly. He wanted to feel his new weapon sink into the old man's flesh.

They ended up on a platform where they found Dooku preparing his ship.

"Ah, Master Jedi," the Sith said as he saw Kenobi approach him, weapon drawn. "How pleasant to see you. Qui-gon always spoke so highly of you, you know."

"You won't escape this time," Kenobi replied confidently, ignoring the Count's words.

Anakin stayed behind the Jedi, but the Sith's eyes flashed as he saw the weapon glowing in his hands.

_At last_, he thought triumphantly. _I will have my revenge…_

SW SW SW

Obi-wan watched as Dooku's eyes flicked to Anakin. The old man seems almost pleased to see the boy.

"Ah, Kenobi," the Count began, a hint of pity in his voice. "Surely you can pick a better fighting partner than a slave? Perhaps it just needs whipped to be reminded of its place."

That seemed to strike a nerve because Anakin charged, his Force signature radiating hate, anger and pure internal suffering. The feeling of the young man's soul dying emotionally was almost too much to bear. Obi-wan almost instantly pitied him.

But Anakin's signature began to show remorse as the Count spilled Sith Lightning straight at his chest. The boy was sent flying into the wall, the spidery, white, electricity still wrapping around his twitching body.

Dooku didn't stop either, he kept shooting Anakin with his dark power, intent on making the boy scream… A look of satisfaction crossed the Sith's face.

The Count only stopped when Obi-wan attacked. The Jedi fought and fought and fought, his body slowing down until Dooku slipped past his defenses and cut his leg and arm. He fell to the ground, gasping.

"This really is a shame," Dooku continued. "You disappoint me." Lifting his saber above his head, he brought it down, ready to kill Obi-wan. Only he was stopped by a green lightsaber.

It was Anakin…

SW SW SW

"Really boy?" Dooku laughed. "You should learn your place."

He was still hurting from the Count's attack. He wouldn't survive this fight, and Obi-wan and Dooku both knew it. But he swung his lightsaber anyways, making the elder man back away. The fatigue and pain of his ribs came back, and he fell to the ground protectively in front of the injured Jedi.

"You'll have to kill me first," he whispered.

Dooku stepped forward, an evil glint in his eyes. Anakin looked up at him, ready to face whatever the man would do to him.

But the Count just hit him… hard. The next blow was amplified by the Force, sending his face to the ground. He was kicked in his injured side, and an agonized cry echoed throughout the room. He felt blood leak between his lips as he rolled over, wanting to protect Obi-wan from the Sith.

"You're not worth my effort, slave," Dooku taunted before turning on his heel and disappearing into his ship.

Anakin heard faint blaster fire echo outside as the vessel exited the tunnel.

"Anakin…" he heard Obi-wan choke. The older man reached out to comfort him.

But the feeling as if fire were flooding through his veins made him scream and twist away from the Jedi's touch. Poison… Dooku had injected poison into him, and Anakin knew he now had less than an hour to live…


End file.
